


Gettin' the feels for one special Assassin

by BambooRooster



Category: borderlands 2 - Fandom
Genre: Axton gets jealous, M/M, That dude be trYIN TO GET A PIECE OF THAT ASSASSIN ASS, Zer0 puts the ass in assassin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9341069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambooRooster/pseuds/BambooRooster
Summary: Sometimes, Axton can't help but feel a little jealous.





	

    "Hey, you know what? I'll be right back- gotta take a leak." Axton hopped down from the chair, giving Zer0 a warm smile before walking to the back of Moxxi's bar. The number flashed a ":)", watching him with what only Axton could guess as the same expression as he entered the men's room.

    Success.

    The commando looked in the mirror, admiring his looks. Damn, he looked fine tonight. He needed to look more than fine, he needed to look perfect. Axton grabbed a paper towel from the dispenser, turning the sink on warm and wetting it. Carefully, he wiped away at any dried blood or dirt stained into his clothing. Pleased with himself, he threw away the paper towel, looking into the mirror once more. He was ready.

    Taking a breath, he walked out of the bathroom, confidence in every step. A mixture of disappointment and anger shot through him when he looked up to see some other scum bag sitting in his seat. He was about to put an arm around the man and pull the old _hey buddy, move or i'll shoot you move_ , but the last thing he wanted to do was make Zer0 embarrassed. Besides, Zer0 was good to him, he doesn't deserve that. What if the number changed his mind about him, what if he decided his bestie was no better than the bandits after doing that? God damn.. sometimes, he really hates this place.

    Axton took a seat at the far end of the counter, mumbling to himself. His one chance, wasted. He could really go for a drink. He flagged down Moxxi, leaning on the counter. "My, you look like a miserable puppy. What can i get for you?" He scoffed, "Give me the hardest you've got." She smiled, walking over to the bottles she had on display. Axton watched as she chose one, pouring it into a small glass. Moxxi handed the liquor over, "There you are, dear." Axton took a sip of the mysterious drink he had received a few moments prior, the bitter taste burning his tongue. You know what though? The taste wasn't the only thing making his skin crawl, no.. it was that damn 'oh-so-special' man who stole his seat.

    His grip around the small glass tightened as he watched, narrowing his eyes. All he wanted to do was go and enjoy a drink or two with Zer0, not watch some piece of shit hit on him. He should.. be that piece of shit. He love the vault hunter, he really did, but damn was he oblivious of the mans intentions.. it made Axton nervous. "Can i order you a drink?" Mr. imsofuckingperfect folded a leg, looking at Zer0 with a confident look. The number tilted his head, a red "?" glowing over the visor of his helmet.

 

    "What, are you shy or something? I think you're pretty good looking- at least, you're body is. Makes me wonder how hot your face is, missy~"

    "No."

    "What? Why, you a recovering alcoholic or something? Come on, just one."

 

    Zer0 tapped the side of his helmet, making the other sigh. Just as Axton thought the man had lost interest. He did the unspeakable. The straight up UNSPEAKABLE. He thought Zer0 would cut this man in half right then and there as his arm snaked around his mid section, pulling him a bit closer. But no, the assassin remained completely calm, showing no signs of protest.

    He couldn't watch this anymore.

    Putting down his drink, he stood, slowly walking up behind the two. He placed a hand on the assassins shoulder, smiling. "Hey Zee, you ready to get out of here?" The man loosened his grip around the assassin, glaring at Axton. He smirked, giving him the 'fuck you too, buddy' look. Zer0 stood, leaving a tip for Moxxi as he followed the commando out of the bar. Bye bitch, Axton thought as he walked closer to the assassin, bumping him on the shoulder.

    "That sad fuck was totally hitting on you, man." He laughed, "and im pretty sure he thought you were a chick."


End file.
